mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Karako Pierot
Karako Pierot is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. He was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Marsti Houtek on March 7, 2018. His sole bullet point was "Seriously, I don't know who this is". He was then featured alongside Marsti in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Fourteen. He was designed by Poinko. His bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "HONK.", "HONK?", and "HONK!" Etymology His first name, Karako, is confirmed to come from the Arabic word for clown, Karakoze. The second part is derived from the French word "Pierrot", which is a style of mime, mirroring his way of conveying information without actually speaking sentences. Karako is a purpleblood that seems to have a penchant for running off, as he is found with an ID tag that reads: If lost, call BRONYA URSAMA under his name. In the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 14, he runs into the player while wandering the Alternian byways. Shocked to see the player, Karako jumps in fright, getting his horns stuck in an overhead branch. After the player assures him that they aren't going to do anything to harm him, the player frees Karako. Karako is delighted to be back on the ground and chats with the player for a bit. When a drone appears, Karako becomes understandably terrified. Bad Ending If the player chooses to run for their life, they do so while taking great care to avoid the dangerous plants surrounding them. Karako eventually fails to keep up, and the player soon finds themselves all alone. Getting worried about how Karako's faring, the play er makes their way back to where they started in hopes of finding the purpleblood. Unfortunately, Karako is nowhere to be seen, his fate ambiguous. Good Endings If the player chooses to protect Karako from impending doom by using their body as a shield, the drone eventually leaves after spending quite some time examining the player's antics. Karako is immensely thankful for the player's help, but commotion interrupts the player and Karako. Three seadwellers appear and immediately begin insulting and taunting the player and Karako's appearance. Despite the player advising Karako to not fall for the violetbloods' mockery and jeering, Karako has a very hard time keeping his anger in check. Karako finally snaps and lunges for the seadwellers, outright murderous. Should the player choose to help Karako fight the seadwellers, Karako manages to injure some of the violetbloods in the ensuing scuffle. However, one of the seadwellers succeeds in snatching Karako's weapon and sticks it in his torso. The player's efforts to fight off the seadwellers are to no avail, and they watch in dismay as the violetbloods continue impaling Karako with his own weapons. Karako dies of blood loss, and his body is taken to the dark carnival by two mannequin angels. Furious and heartbroken with Karako's death, the player battles the violetbloods only to get killed off in a similar manner. The angels return for the player and place them next to Karako on the carousel, the player deciding that friendship is something that never changes. Should the player choose to stop Karako from causing a disaster, the seadwellers resume mocking Karako after they get over their shock. Ignoring the player's pleas, Karako vibrates with rage and ultimately creates an explosion of fear and violence that sends the player airborne. Before the player loses their consciousness upon impact, they manage to see the seadwellers screaming in fright as they scramble to escape. When the player finally comes to, Karako is found patiently waiting for the player to wake up. Karako and the player shake hands, the player relieved that nothing overly unfortunate had taken place. Karako is a friendly and cheerful purpleblood, taking a liking to the player mere moments upon meeting them. When the player risks life and limb to defend Karako from an Imperial Drone, Karako is immensely impressed with the player's quick thinking. In his good ending, Karako does not hesitate to offer a hug to the player, though he later decides a handshake would be less dangerous as his belt is stuffed with blades of every sort. Apart from that, Karako has a bit of a temper and does not respond well to provocation. This is best illustrated when the seadwellers relentlessly mock him and the player; Karako vibrates with undiluted rage and his eyes turn red. After one jab too many, Karako launches himself right at the violetbloods with his blades in hand. While Karako is shown to be a capable fighter, things don't go well for him as his opponents are made of sterner stuff. The player guesses that Karako doesn't take well to bullying as he probably had to deal with it while on his travels. Interestingly, Karako only communicates through a series of honks, but the player can understand him just fine regardless. It is likely that he can't speak Alternian yet as he's much younger than he actually appears to be. Karako is also shown to be barefoot, and sports numerous jewelry on his being. Gallery KarakoSprites.gif|Karako's sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim. Friendsim Vol 14 select.png|Karako in the Volume 14 character select (right). proto karako.png|Prototype art of Karako. karakobeta.png|Concept art of Karako. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Caprira, sign of the Unwavering, making him a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Mind. *Instead of being tagged under his name like all other Troll Call trolls, he was filed as "no answers here." *Karako is the first troll shown to obscure his horns; in his case, using some sort of paint. *Karako was the only Troll Call troll to not have his name revealed on his card, instead having his first name revealed through David Turnbull's friendsim announcement post and his last name revealed in the Friendsim volume. *In David Turnbull's friendsim announcement post, Karako wasn't pictured: instead, his spot was empty and the text read "Where is he???" with the Alternian text reading "Mother Fucker". **This makes Karako the only troll to not appear in his own announcement post, barring Marvus's appearance as a drawing. *He is the fourth named troll in Hiveswap Friendsim to die in a route, the others being Diemen Xicali, Tirona Kasund, Boldir Lamati, and Zebruh Codakk. *When a user asked what to call him on Poinko's blog, he replied with "Honktass Buttnutt". Until his actual name was revealed, this became a popular name for him among the fandom. *Marsti and Karako were the only unrelated trolls introduced in the same Troll Call card that were featured together in their Friendsim debuts. *In Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Sixteen, he was mistakenly referred to as Karkat Pierot. This was later changed. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Trolls Category:Purple bloods